


Слишком мало кислорода

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Mentioned Victor Zsasz, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "В воздухе слишком мало кислорода для нас обоих"
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— За что ты его так ненавидишь?

Дина встрепенулась, когда Роман неожиданно возник рядом с ней и заботливым жестом заправил выбившуюся прядь волос Канарейки за ухо. Это был странный вопрос, поскольку Сайониса мало волновали отношения между подчинёнными. Он никогда не вмешивался в её конфликты с Виктором, не принимал чью-либо сторону и, казалось, просто наслаждался наблюдением издалека.

— Скорее недолюбливаю, — Дина пыталась сохранить невозмутимость, но её лицо неконтролируемо исказилось в гримасе отвращения, едва она вспомнила о предмете своей антипатии. Хорошо хоть сейчас Зсасз не крутился поблизости и не действовал на нервы одним своим присутствием.

— Но почему? — Роман негодующе цокнул языком. Он никогда не рассчитывал на то, что его подчинённые станут лучшими друзьями, но постоянные перепалки начинали откровенно досаждать, особенно когда они сказывались на качестве выполнения работы. — Что вы опять не поделили?

— Кислород, — после секундной тишины раздражённо выпалила Канарейка, устремив взгляд в сторону. — В воздухе слишком мало кислорода для нас обоих.

— Вот как, — глаза Романа чуть расширились, а губы изогнулись в довольной ухмылке, — забавно, накануне он мне сказал примерно то же самое про тебя. И что мне теперь с вами делать, м-м?


	2. Chapter 2

Дина никогда не жаловалась на своё креативное мышление и находила отменные способы отомстить любому обидчику. В крайнем случае, конечно же, когда уже не получалось закрывать глаза на свинское поведение и отмалчиваться.

Выходки Зсасза, направленные на то, чтобы раз и навсегда убрать её из окружения Романа, казались ей до нелепого детскими. Как и слепое поклонение боссу, из-за которого Виктор чуть ли не в каждом члене банды видел злейшего соперника и претендента на постель Сайониса. И Канарейке, как женщине, доставалось вдвойне.

За всей суматохой, связанной с неожиданным «повышением» и окончанием певческой карьеры, она совершенно забыла о наряде и мелких косметических принадлежностях, оставленных в гримёрной. Передавать своё добро следующей «пташке» Дине не хотелось, поэтому, как только выдалась свободная минутка, она направилась в гримёрку с намерением перенести вещи в машину и позже отвезти их домой.

Она почувствовала неладное, обнаружив сломанный замок, и толкнула дверь, попав в тесную, но уютную и за все эти годы ставшую почти родной комнатку. Правда, теперь от прежнего уюта здесь мало что осталось. Гирлянда, обрамлявшая контур большого зеркала, была порвана, половина лампочек на ней — раздавлена, а мелкие осколки рассыпаны по столику. Поскольку изначально это был единственный источник света в гримёрке, Дине пришлось оставить дверь открытой, чтобы в потёмках не травмироваться о другие «сюрпризы».

Она не особо дорожила сценическим нарядом, который подарил ей Роман для выступлений — платье всегда казалось Канарейке вычурным и совершенно не подходящим ни её образу в целом, ни репертуару. Но это было, чёрт возьми, _её_ платье, она к нему _привыкла_ и пусть больше не надела бы никуда и никогда, но оно неизбежно стало частью её воспоминаний, прошлого, и важного перехода из жизненного этапа «всё дерьмо, пора идти за верёвкой и мылом» в «пока терпимо, можно продолжать существовать».

И это платье, залитое чем-то красным, висело на спинке стула… верхней частью. Безжалостно искромсанная и запятнанная юбка закрывала собой половину зеркала, на удивление, целого. Сняв её, Дина невольно вздрогнула, встретившись со своим отражением, поверх которого тёмно-алой помадой (она очень надеялась, что всё же помадой, а не чьей-то загустевшей кровью) размашистым почерком было написано: _«С ПОВЫШЕНИЕМ, СУКА»_.

— Да уж, — она опустилась на стул, стараясь не прижиматься к грязному платью, скрестила руки на груди и криво ухмыльнулась мысли, возникшей в голове в этот момент, — ну, ты сам напросился…

***

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — Роман смотрел на то, как его подчинённая усердно собирала «подарок» для коллеги. — Я ещё понимаю валентинку с надписью «Пошёл в жопу, козёл, тебя не полюбит ни одна нормальная девушка!». И то, мне тогда стоило немалых усилий отговорить Виктора отрезать тебе пальцы. Но такое… Твои попытки дразнить его, птичка моя, до добра точно не доведут.

— Всё в порядке, босс. Ему однозначно понравится, — Дина улыбчиво запаковывала в пустую коробочку из-под презервативов леденец и записку «Тебе и так никто не даёт, так что пососи, мудила».


End file.
